Connor Calderon
Physical Appearance Connor has dark tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Like most people in his town he has dark hair, dark skin and wears a bandanna. Also like most people he takes more of his appearance from his fathers side. He wears a navy blue shirt with black and white ends of the sleeves, he also wears a navy blue bandanna, and camo shorts. He wears reading glasses. During winter, Connor wears a navy blue hoodie with a Ralsonville insignia on it, blue jeans, black shoes and a navy blue bandanna. Biography Connor was born from a Argentine, Costa Rican, Panamanian father and an German mother. He grew up in Ralsonville a hidden town in a state which no one knows where. His town's location is unknown to even it's citizens and only they know it exists. He has a crush on his best friend Celeste though he is a little freaked out by the fact she wears a pound of mascara. At least one of his parents is native to another country in this case his father is from Argentina. He is the middle child of his siblings Caelan and Ryan. When he was 3 he was recruited into a spy organization called ISCSU (International Soviet Children's Spy Union) which is an organization that uses children's as spies because of his intelligence. His allies there are Virgilio, Nicole, Kaitlyn, and Brandon. Personality Connor has a very nice and caring personality, but is very rude and annoying personality to those who irritate him. He is very impulsive. He has an emotional attachment to a stuffed penguin he has had from a young age. He likes playing basketball outside with his friends and he hates soccer. Connor is an Aspie. He goes by his middle name due to having the same first name as his dad. Connor also has ADHD and asthma. His favorite band is the Black Eyed Peas and his favorite singer is Lady Gaga. He is very defiant and competitive. Connor is often described as insane and he has a bad temper which he tries very hard to hide. He has a crush on his best friend Celeste though he is a little freaked out by the fact she wears a pound of mascara. He seems to be a great scientist being able to transform DNA. He is very interested in the medical industry. He has a deep love for his pet. He has a twitching problem. He loves doing karate and he is a green belt. Relationships Celeste Soto Jenna Heravo Phineas Flynn Phineas and Connor are frenemies. Connor sometimes gets a little violent with Phineas. Phineas feels neutral towards him despite Connor's attitude. Despite his seeming dislike of Phineas he is also a little jealous of him. Though they slowly start to get along better. Connor has shown some signs of seeing Phineas as a friend. Such as saving Phineas from the wolf of Buford, the most violent one. Also yelling at a friend of his for causing Phineas to get kidnapped by the Ralsonville Ridges, even thoguh Connor knew his friend didn't mean to. TotalDramaRox97's Series Connor moves to Danville after his dad gets transferred. He makes friends with Phineas and the gang but is only liked by Elisabeth, Candace, and Ferb to some extent. He is constantly annoyed by Phineas. Isabella and Irving hate him. Connor is ecstatic when his best friend whom he also has a huge crush on but he doesn't wanna express it. He surprisingly tries to save Phineas's life when Phineas was possibly gonna be killed. He is racing with Celeste in a race around the world. He create wolves that rampaged through Danville in DNA Duplicate Rampagers of Danville. During the Ralsonville Saga, he helps save millions of people from Alexander Johnson, a wealthy billionaire who planned to kill for attention. Trivia *His German heritage is based off of his creators (his Hispanic heritage is based off how people think his creator is Hispanic) *Connor is based off of his creator *Connor gets braces prior to TDR97's Christmas Special Reviews Phinabella Rules!= Connor is a very interesting character. I ain't fond of Isabella and Irving hating him. I think his personality is a lot like mine. It is hard for me to put him into words but I am trying my best. Overall, Connor is a great character who I enjoy reading about. P&I4EVAH= Connor Calderon, in five words: Cool. Kind. Calm. Collected. Lovestruck. Connor is a very interesting character that I really would like to know more about. And if he hasn't already told his friend/crush Celeste how he feels, he should. Honestly....His relationship with Celeste reminds me of Isabella's relationship towards Phineas. Apparently, it IS possible for your best friend to be your crush. ...Why does he hate Phineas exactly? What really intrigues me is that apparently he's so smart that he can duplicate DNA. When WE as a country haven't even PERFECTED Genetic Engineering yet. He's interesting, cool, and would definitely give Phineas, Jimmy Neutron, and AJ from "Fairly OddParents" a run for their money. He's just that smart. Gallery Connor.jpg|Connor Calderon Connor Calderon.png|Connor Calderon2 Sp-studio(20).jpg|Connor Calderon South Park (PTPP) Connor Wolf.png|Connor in wolf form ConnorDrawing.JPG|Pic of Connor made by Maddy (thx) Alt. Conner.JPG|Alt. Connor (thx so much Fossy) Connor_at_3.jpg|Connor when he was 3 sp-studio (5).jpg|TDR's South Park Connor Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Caucasian Characters